Sortilege (Charm of Love)
by B and E 4ever
Summary: He was suppose to be dead. What happens when Edward turns up alive but does not remember being married but everyone keeps telling him he is. Could he really be married or is she all part of a bigger plot to get to Edwards money, Is she the victim or the master mind and what does James have to do with Edward and Bella being married? Could it turn out to be some Charm of Love?
1. Chapter 1 Esme

Sortilege  
(Charm of Love)

Chapter 1

Esme sits looking at her two children they were her blessings, when Esme met her husband she thought he would be the love of her life but she was wrong and while she did love her husband she knew that they had been chosen for each other by their parents and she loved another more. The only thing was that he was off limits to her he was a married man and her best friends husband, Edward Masen. Ed too was arranged to marry another and while he loved her he also loved Esme, one night they let that love consume them and as a result these two beautiful children were here. The guilt of what she did would always eat away at her. She new that what she had done was wrong not only to her husband but to her friend Elizabeth Masen. On finding out she was pregnant she told her husband the truth she could not have him live a lie and she knew he would know of her infidelity because Poor Samuel could not have children. He was not mad and now understood why she wanted to leave Seattle and move to England for a while. He saw this as his only chance of having any children and decided that no one would know the truth. He kept the secret from everyone including both their parents so both James and Rosalie would be raised as his own and if they wished to tell them the truth once they were old enough they would do it together.

That was almost five years ago and now she was putting him to rest, Samuel was a great man he forgave what she did and raised her children as his own. Her children never lacked a thing and they had all his love he wanted her happy, even in his death Esme being happy was his concern. "Go my love, find him be happy and live your life. You and the children where the best thing to ever happen to me, promise me you will find him and if he is free you will all be a family." And that is what she did on returning to Seattle she found Edward Sr. she was not looking for him but it must have been fate that he would be the first person she would have literally run into. He also had suffered great loss, Elizabeth had passed away two years ago while giving birth to their son Edward and he was left to raise him on his own. When he saw Esme and the two children with her, he new they were his, Rosalie and James were both beautiful children. James had brown hair much like Esme's father but Ed's facial fetchers and Esme's eyes. Rosalie was as beautiful as her mother same face and eyes but the color were his a beautiful shade of emerald green her hair was much lighter it was not as dark as James but almost a golden color, they were beautiful and they were his children no one could tell him otherwise.

"Esme? Is that really you?" he questioned. To say she was shocked was an understatement "Yes, it's me." was all she could say. She was torn, on one side she wanted to throw herself in his arms and kiss him but on the other side she thought it was too soon. Edward seem to notice her inner battle.

"It is good to see an old friend again." he said.

"Yes it is how are you and Elizabeth doing?" she asked

"You did not hear she passed giving birth to our son over two years ago."

"I am so sorry to hear that she was a great woman and she would have made a great mother to your son." and she really meant all that she said Elizabeth was her friend and she never meant to hurt her things just happened. She could not regret what happen because she would not have her little miracles and they were the world to her. They were silent for a few minutes when Ed asked about the children.

"This is Rosalie Lillian Hale and James Samuel Hale, my children." she responded. Ed notice that she was alone and wondered where Samuel Hale could be.

"They are beautiful children, just like their mother. Where is Samuel surely he did not let you travel on your own" he said. The children were not paying any attention to the man in front of them until he mentioned the man they new as their father. Ed notice the tears in their eyes and new the answer before Esme answered is question.

"Samuel is no longer with us he was sick and tried to fight as long as he could but in the end the cancer spread and he did not make it." she let out a small sob.

"Oh, Esme, I am so sorry to hear this" he looked at the children "You must miss him dearly" the children nodded their little heads and Esme noticed the tired look on their faces and the way their little bodies could barely keep them up.

"We must go now Edward I will keep in touch and see you around maybe meet little Edward next time. The children have been through a lot and they need their rest " she said hoping he would want to see her again.

"That would be wonderful I will see you around Esme. Have a wonderful day." were his last words to her.

That was almost two months ago and now they just could not stay away, Ed asked Esme to marry him and she accepted she thought her life was finally complete when she married Ed. He would be with his children and she would gain another son out of it. They were a real family and the children seem to be fine well at least Rosalie she would sometimes act out but James from the very beginning never showed Ed any respect and for that reason both children were never told that he was their real father. Rosalie would just ignore Ed at times and try not to acknowledge him when she was mad but other times she enjoyed his attention but James was another story. He would act out and talk back he did not care that this man loved his mother and when he was around Edward he would do small things like kick him or hit him just to get his mother's attention. There was times when he even turned on his own twin sister and would hit Rosalie when she defended her little brother.

As the years went by James did not improve and Ed saw that out of his two sons that Edward was the most responsible. He talked with Esme and told her that out of the two boys he believed that Edward would be the one to inherit everything but would have to give his siblings and monthly allowance to help maintain them and each of the children would get a piece of land that he owned. Esme agreed with her husband, she new her children and Rosalie was a daddy's girl and had Ed wrapped around his finger she only wished to find a man to marry who could love her and treat her like a princess, she did not want a man to maintain her, she was very independent. James never new how to be responsible for others even as a young child he was never able to do things without being reminded. Then there was Edward who always took care of what was given to him he would always be on time and never forget his responsibilities, he was very ahead in school skipping kindergarten and entering first grade instead and than he surprised them more when he was able to test out of eight grade and join both Rosalie and James in high school. It was very obvious that Edward would be the best choice to look after the family they were all intelligent in there own ways but the only responsible one was Edward, so Esme agreed with Ed.

None of the children would know what was decided and when the time came they would find out what Ed's wishes were. With all three of there children in college he knew this was when he would finalize his decision. Edward having graduated early from high school with both James and Rosalie had decided to study business and architecture and loved it, James had gotten sick of school "Why go to school when your rich?" he would say. He too was studying business at the time but decided not to finish when he was a year away from graduating. Rosalie on the other hand was more than okay to learn what she loved the most she studied both business and one thing that shocked all her rich friends, cars, she learned all she could and would spend hours at the school library to make sure she would finish both her business and mechanics degree it was on one of visits to the library that she thought she found love in a young rich man named Royce King.

While the years went by and all three of them continued to grow into real adults James never finish school but had some knowledge of business he could put that to use for the company but would much rather spend his time sleeping and partying. Rosalie knew all she needed to know about business and mechanics and could give any mechanic a run for their money she hoped that soon she could put her own shop up and restore old cars. Edward would make a great company president one day when his father stepped down from the position. He finish top of his class with many offers to different architectural firms but he knew that he wanted to work with his father and hopefully follow his fathers footsteps one day. No one knew that day would be soon. Royce had asked Rosalie to marry him and they were married with in a month of her graduating but that is when tragedy struck and when our story really begins.


	2. Chapter 2 The Accident

Chapter 2

ESMES POV

"Hello?" I feel like I just went to sleep I wonder when Ed will get home.

"_Hello, Esme?_" the voice said. Is that Carlisle, does he know what time it is and why is he calling me so late.

"Yes, Carlisle is that you? Do you know what time it is?" I decided to voice my thoughts.

"_Yes it's midnight but I have some bad news for you there was an accident..._"

"OH MY GOD ROSALIE IS SHE OKAY?" please not my daughter let her be okay.

"_No Esme, Rosalie and Royce are fine, it's Ed I am sorry to tell you that there was an accident and Ed didn't make it._" that is not what I expected to hear. He has to be joking it was not funny but why was Ed not home yet.

"How? When?" was all I could say

"_It seems he was on his way home from the office and some car came out of nowhere and hit his car. The impact was so hard that the car rolled over and killed him instantly_" Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle I need to let my children know." I said that with a calm voice that did not sound like me. I can't believe Ed is gone OH MY GOD! EDWARD! What am I going to tell him how am I going to tell him.

"_I'm sorry Esme let me know if there is anything that I can do_." with that Esme said goodbye and went to Edwards room to let him know. He will be devastated I know he sees me as his mother but he lost his real mother so young and now to lose his father and my poor Rosalie she loved Ed dearly even if she does not know he is her real father.

EDWARDS POV

God what time is it? 12:30 am why would someone be knocking on my door this late at night. I got up to answer and was surprise to see my mother at the door Esme is the only mother I have ever known my real mother Elizabeth died when giving birth to me I love them both dearly.

"Mom, what are you doing up so late?" I asked

"Edward, your father...your father was in an accident..." she was in tears no please god no "he didn't make it Carlisle just called to inform me" she looked so upset and all I could do was hug her

I was shocked. My father was dead this can't be happening we were all together just the other day celebrating Rosalie's wedding. We were having a great time even James managed to keep his temper in check and not cause a scene. He was even showing my father some respect just for the sake of our sister. Why did we have to receive this news tonight, poor Rosalie she is going to have to cut her honeymoon short because of this.

"Edward are you okay son?" mom said. I let go of her and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah just a little shocked, I can't believe this is happening. Do me a favor go wake up James and I'll see if I can get a hold of Rosalie." I told her I knew I would have to be strong for both Rose and mom.

"Do you think that she will answer with it being her honeymoon and all" she asked

"Yeah she knows we would not call if it was not important. I just wish we didn't have to call her but you know it is important we need the family together for this, you need all of us." I told her, with that she went to James's room and I took out my phone.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

"_Hello Edward" _She said with a sigh.

"Rosalie I hate to interrupt your honeymoon but there has been an emergency. There was an accident last night and father was in it he didn't make it, Carlisle said that he died instantly" I had to stop and see how she reacted Rosalie was the only one that would care. She was a daddy's girl and we all knew this would hurt her the way if would hurt me.

"_Oh my god! No not daddy! How is mom doing? Is she okay? How are you doing? Are you okay? I am so sorry Edward. He was the closest thing I had to a father I never told him as much but he was my father too." _she cried into the phone.

"I know Rose, he knew it too. Every time you called him daddy he knew you loved him now I want you and Royce ready I am sending the company plane to get you two be ready in two hours okay."

"_Yeah sure, thank you Edward" _she said I could hear the tears in her voice she was much like me only she lost both her fathers now. Once I got off the phone with her I went down stairs to see mom and James. I hope he does not cause any trouble we do not need that right now. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I knew that it was to much to ask for he only cares for himself.

"Why do I care if the old man died he was not my father, he was your husband you worry about it!" James yelled. Esme was about to say something but I answered before she could.

"He may have not been your father but he cared for both you and Rose all your lives and he treated you no different than he treated me so you should care and pay your respects like Rosalie is going to do." I said

"Well if it isn't daddy's little boy. How are you feeling now that you are an orphan? Hurts doesn't it? To lose you dad at least you won't get someone who will try to replace him." he said with so much venom in his voice. My father just wanted all of us to be like family he never forced them to call him dad Rose did it because she cared for him.

"JAMES! You will not talk to your brother that way, you have to show him some respect..." I cut Esme off.

"No mom it's okay he is right in some ways I am an orphan but you want to know what makes it better James? That I have had the best mother in the world to look after me almost my whole life and I can never be an orphan as long as I have Esme here she is the best mother I could have asked for and as long as she is happy we all should be happy if she ever wanted to marry again let her I would not step in the way of her happiness." He did not like that

"SHE IS NOT YOU MOTHER SHE NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE SO GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD AND STOP CALLING HER MOM! SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY WITH JUST HER KIDS BUT NO SHE HAD TO ADD YOU AND YOUR FATHER INTO OUR FAMILY" he yelled

"JAMES PLEASE!" mom yelled. "Edward my have not come from me but he is as much my son as you and Rosalie are my children. Why must you be like this? Edward and I are going to the hospital to make all the arrangements I hope to find you in a better mood in the morning."

With that Esme and I left for the hospital to make the arrangements. Carlisle had been an old friend of the family he was there for my mother when she was pregnant with me and when she gave birth to me so we knew we could trust him with anything. I just hope everything will be okay after and that my mother would not break down. She loved my father and I did not think that she would be able to stand this again she lost one husband to illness and now her second to an accident. She was a very strong woman and I only pray that she could make it through this too.


	3. Chapter 3 The Will

Chapter 3

The funeral went by in a blur we were all there even James. Mom was amazing she was so strong and brave. She kept me together as well as Rosalie. It was quick and many people from the office came to see and pay there respects to us. I was glad that my best friend Emmett was able to make it we went to college together but this was the first time he met my siblings mom and dad had known him when they met him last year. He was my support system he knew I loved my father deeply and that this was killing me but I was being strong for the family. We are on our way to the house my father's lawyer informed us that it was our fathers wishes to read his will once he was buried.

"Thank you for coming to the house Mr Jenks" my mother said "I don't think that anyone would have been able to make it to your office with the funeral and all."

"Your very welcome Mrs. Masen and I know how you must all feel and it was my pleasure to come to your house. So if you will all have a seat we can get this started" he said

"Now than I wish to pay my deepest respects to all of you for the lost of Edward Masen Sr. he was a great man and the world had lost a kind and generous person." he said before continuing " This is the reading of Edward Masen Sr. on August 25, 2010 at 12:00 pm. Mr. Masen wanted to make sure that you were all well taken care of and as well as many of his own charities that he had established over the years. So with that being said I will continue, I Edward Masen have taken many years to consider my decision I want to make sure that my wife and all our children are taken care for with no arguments. I have three properties which I wish to divide among each of my children to James I leave my house and land in California I know he used to love to take his friends there and spend his spring breaks. It yours to do what you wish." James was very happy he did love that house my father knew it and I think that is the only reason why my dad bought it. None of us ever went there it was only James who like to go there I preferred Seattle.

"To Rosalie I leave you the house and land in New York, you can continue to have your fashion weekends as always, and I know that it is the only home fit for my little princess." dad always said that he bought that house because Rosalie thought it was a castle when we were little and he wanted to make sure that his princess had her castle. She seemed happy to be receiving that from out dad. Mr. Jenks pulled me out of my thoughts when he came to me "To Edward I leave most of my money I feel that to give the money in equal parts to each person is not sufficient I wish for Edward to keep control of the family you will maintain your siblings with a monthly allowance to each of their accounts. I feel that only Edward is the most responsible and has showed me great management skills as well as leadership skills because of those skills he will be able to maintain the family as well as the company he will carry on as the new president of Mason Industries. Lastly, I have a fund put aside that Esme is aware of all the money in that fund is to be divided into each of he four charities that established." Mr. Jenks finished reading

I was in shock why had he left me everything the house, the company, the money everything why not divide the money among all of us? Did he really feel that I was the best to manage everything. I was pulled out of my shock by James and I noticed that Mr. Jenks had left.

"WHY DOES HE GET EVERYTHING AND WE HAVE TO GET A MONTHLY ALLOWANCE FROM HIM? HE IS NOT GOING TO FOLLOW THROUGH I KNOW IT!"James yelled

"JAMES!" my mother yelled. "That was Ed's last wishes and we are not going to fight them. Edward is best at keeping things organized and under control he will make sure we are all taken care of." mom said

"I think that you need to calm down James. Mom has a point I think maybe you would not be so mad if you had finish college like we did and than you would not have to worry about money. Edward I think daddy made it this way so that it would be easy on us and it would be like nothing changed. I mean think about it James dad used to deposit the same amount into each of our bank accounts each month to maintain us Edward is just going to continue to do what dad did, right mom?" Rosalie said

"That is exactly what will happen Ed wanted it to be the same and at the same time easy for everyone please James don't argue over this right now I can not take it I am so tired and mourning my husband please son just accept and let things be" mom looked like she was about to cry as she spoke to James.

"Fine I'll go along with it" was James reply than he turned and walked out the office. I don't know why but I have a feeling about this. He usually does not give up so easy.

As the days passed and turned into weeks and than months I had taken to my position as president of Masen Industries very well and I had Emmett to thank, he handled many of the new clients while I tried to assure the older ones that everything was going to be the same. I let them know that I was going to still run this company as my father would have, together Em and I had really improved the company with what we had done. I wish everything could have gone that good with my family. My poor Rosalie was moving back home after only being in New York for 8 months none of us new at the time of my fathers death that Rosalie was already regretting her marriage to Royce they stood at the house for 4 months. It turns out that two days into their marriage Rose found out he had already gambled all his money away and that they were about to lose the house his parents had left him. He need a way to pay and Rose helped him and now it seems he has lost the house that father left to her. Now Rose is putting in for a divorce and I am behind her 100% she does not need an man like him in her life. He could really cause my sister problems and I have Mr. Jenks looking into everything it was a good thing my dad had convinced Rose to make Royce sign a prenup . James is being James he has not changed but prefers to stay close so his house in California is being cared for til he feels like going over there maybe soon lately he seems to be going out of town a lot so maybe he will decide to up and move to California so that my mother can have some peace.

"Edward have you heard what I just told you man?" Em asked

"Sorry I was just thinking about my dad and everyone I can't believe that it's been a year already and it's still hard to believe that he is gone." I told him

"Yeah, I know man you seem to be doing good and Esme seems to be doing better she's a strong woman." he said

"Yes she is but I think that Carlisle might have something to do with that he has been in love with my mom for a real long time. He knew that she loved my dad, now I think she has noticed his feelings and I want her to be happy and if Carlisle can provide that happiness than I am okay with it. I am sure that my dad would be happy to see that there was someone there for mom when she needed them the most." It was true Carlisle told me once that he was in love with my mother and I told him to go for it but to take his time with her and not rush things. It was about a month and a half ago that she came to me and asked me if she was too old to date. I could not believe that my beautiful mother thought herself as old when she never looked her age if I did not know I would have though that she we in her early thirties rather than her fifties. I told her I wanted to see her happy and that she is never to old to fall in love again. I know she loved my father but I think that Carlisle is her soul mate and they both deserve to be happy. I just wish James could think the same way I think Rose and I are the only two out of us three who are happy for her.

"Well lets get back to work, continue with what you were saying."

BELLAS POV

"He should be here soon daddy, please be nice to him I really care about him." I told my dad he can be so untrustworthy of people but he had his reasons. I really don't know them but it seems that they really left him with doubt in people.

"I know sweetheart I know, I just like to make sure that my girls are cared for you know and if this guy makes you happy than so be it" Charlie said he was the best dad ever. I was three when my mother died and Alice my sister was a baby we don't really know much dad does not like to talk about it

_Knock Knock_

"That's him" I said running to the door, there he was looking great his brown hair was in a ponytail and he had on a pair of back suit pants with a nice button up gray shirt with the top three buttons open his brown eyes were just staring at me.

"I missed you" I said and gave him a kiss. We met about six months ago and after he tried to get my attention with the littlest of things like flowers, chocolates, and making sure I got home safe from work when he was here I finally gave him a chance and went out with this wonderful man. He travels a lot so he can only make it into Forks every now and than but when he is here he is so protective of me and when he is away on business he calls to make sure I am safe.

"Hello Edward" Alice said with a sigh. She did not like him for some reason. She always tells me that she feels like he is hiding something to be careful with him. I don't see what she is talking about.

"Hello Alice, how is school going?" Edward asked

"Great, but I don't think your hear to talk about me but to see my sister. Now, dad is waiting in the dinning room and dinner is ready so lets hurry up" she said

"How long are you here for? I want to spend some time with." I asked.

"Hopefully a while." he said

"Edward, how are you doing son? It's great to see you" dad said. He really did like Edward but always said that there was something off about him. I think it might be Alice's whole he has a secret vibe but dad knows that sometimes she could be wrong and this is one of those times, I hope sometimes she has me believing her.

"I'm great and even better now that I'm with Bella" that maid me blush.

Dinner passed with Edward and dad talking about how his business was going and sports. Dad loved his sports and Edward knew that, when we finish dinner Alice and I went to get desert for everyone. It was perfect once we were done I headed to the kitchen to make sure all the leftovers where put away and cleaned up to a little. I was just finishing up the dishes when I felt Edward put his arms around me. It always startles me when he does that I never hear him come in sometimes he makes me wonder if he's some kind of vampire because he is so quite when he walks up behind a person.

"Bella can we talk?" Edward said. He seemed so serious it almost scared me

"Sure, is everything okay?" I ask drying my hands on a towel.

"Yes, everything is fine I just need to talk to you?" he said

"Okay lets go out on the patio." I said as I walked out the front door. He followed and when I turned around he was down on one knee and had a very beautiful and huge ring in his hand.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" I could not believe what he was saying. He wanted to marry me plain ordinary Isabella Marie Swan. I did not know what to say was is too soon? It had only been six months.

"Bella, I know it is soon but we love each other and we should be happy. We can't let things hold us back from that happiness you never know how long we have and anything could happen to one of us at anytime I do not want to waste my time or any day of my life without you" he said. So I said yes.

"Okay I'll marry you" I said

"Tomorrow" he said. Come again did he just say tomorrow? Is he crazy that is in 24 hours. That is way too soon

"What! Tomorrow that is so soon why?" he had to be going crazy, I had to make sure I could get a dress and Alice would have a fit if she did not get to help me plan my wedding.

"I have a few days off and I want to spend that time with you. I also do not know when we will be able to get married after this few couple of days I want you to be my wife, please Bella." he was begging. Why so soon? I mean doesn't he want to invite his family which I have yet to meet but he is right we have not seen each other in like two months he calls the house almost everyday and I would like to get his opinion on some of the things, but I know that if we have more time to plan Alice will invite all of Forks and I have always wanted a small wedding. Maybe this way I can have it and Alice won't mind. Right? God I hope so.


	4. Chapter 4 Bella

Chapter 4

POV

"You may kiss your bride." the judge said

I was married to the most gorgeous woman in the world. I never thought this day would come everyone around me has everything they could ever want and will never be as happy as I am at this moment but we need more. I just hope she will forgive me for what I have done and what is to come but I know that soon she will understand what I did and why I did it. God she was beautiful dressed in white, I wish things could be different but this is the only way I can get what I want and what we need so we can be happy. She deserves to be showered in gifts and to have all the finer things in life. I know she claims to hate that but I know that she is just saying that I know all girls want nice things and expensive jewelry I mean Rose loves all that stuff and I know that if Alice had money she would too.

"Congratulations!" everyone said.

Bella was close to a few people and they where called last night to inform them of the wedding we did not get married the next day but we did wait two days. The wedding guest consisted of just Charlie, Alice, Angela, the judge and these two witnesses I payed. I just hope they all do what I said and get lost after today never to be seen again, the judge needed the money and the two witnesses needed a ticket out of this state which I got them. It was noon and we got married at the courthouse here in Forks following a small little gathering at Charlies house. I bought a small house close by for her I hope she likes it. Nothing is going to get in the way of the love I have for her nothing

"Edward, are you okay?" my wife asked. _Wife _I can't believe it.

"Perfect, I was ..." I was cut off by my phone going off. I look and see that it's important.

"Let me get this it's work must be important" I said as she nodded and walked away

"_Boss everything is ready, when do you get back?" _Felix asked

"Soon" I said

"_Everything and everyone knows what to do we just need to make sure you are home so this can take place. We don't want people throwing the blame on you" _he informed me

"I know I can not afford for this to go wrong so far everything is going according to plan. I might need you to come out to Forks in a few days and take care of some other things make sure everything I had set up here went perfect." I whispered in to the phone

"_Okay Boss just let me know when and where and I'll get it done." _was his reply just as Bella came back.

"Good Em I'll be there as soon as possible we don't want them to back out of the contract." I said

"_Sorry Boss didn't mean to interrupt anything I'll see you soon_" and with that he hung up

I hung up the phone and looked at Bella, she had a sad look on her face but there was something else I just could not figure out. I wrapped my arms around her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm sorry babe but I have to leave tonight and I would love for you to come but I was not planning to take you home so soon to meet the family because our house is not ready and I wanted to keep you all to myself for a little while. I will send for you as soon as I can, okay?" all I felt was her nod her head so I pulled away from her.

"Will you be long it was suppose to be our wedding night?" she asked

"I will send for you as soon as I can and we can than have the most amazing wedding night ever." she smiled and gave me a kiss on the check.

"Okay I'll let my dad know I will be staying here tonight..." I cut her off.

"No you won't you will stay at the house I have bought for us here. You can even have Alice stay with you for a couple of days so you won't be so lonely." I told her

"House? You bought us a house here and in Seattle, why? That is too much Edward!..." again I cut her off

"Nothing is too much for you, now go let Charlie and Alice know and have her pack a bag so she can spend some time with you while I am gone." with that she turned and left to look for both of them just as my phone rang again.

"Hello" I said rolling my eyes I knew who it was and I did not want to talk to him. Why did he feel the need to check up on me it's not like I care what happens to him.

"_James, it's Edward where are you I need to head out of town for business but I should be home in a couple of days I just want to make sure you will be here to look after mom and Rosalie. You know how Royce got once he was served the divorce papers I need to make sure nothing happens to our sister._" he said

"Yeah I am on my way home right now don't worry your pretty little head over it" I said and hung up.

This is going to be so easy soon I will have everything that should have been mine from the beginning. I just hate having to do this to Bella but she loves me and I know she will forgive me when she sees what I did for us.

"Bella I have to go but I'll call you in a few days." I told her when I found her with Charlie and Alice in the other room I hope none of them herd any of those phone calls that could be really bad.

"Okay be careful" she said and with a goodbye kiss on the cheek I left. I guess the next time I see her it won't be as Edward but as myself, she will understand what I did for her, I know it.

BELLAS POV

I was somewhat relieved that Edward had to leave tonight I was so nervous about our wedding night. I had never been with anyone and I did love him but I don't think I was ready maybe these next couple of days will help me prepare for it.

"Alice, have you seen dad anywhere?" I asked

"No, why? Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine but it seems Edward has to go back and fix some problems at work so I'll be staying here in Forks, he bought us a house and he wants me to stay there with you for a couple of days."

"Really, we can do some sister time before you leave me forever!" she was so dramatic she knew I could never leave for forever she was not only my little sister but my best friend and confidant. We told each other everything and we could read each other like a book.

"I guess this is a relieve to you I know you were nervous about tonight now you can prepare for it, huh." see like a book she knew everything

"Yeah, I just think that I need a few days to process things before. I think it was just that I didn't have time to process the whole thing and prepare myself for everything that has me so nervous." I said

"Or you know you did not want to marry him so quickly better yet you know that he is not the one and your real true love is somewhere out there still." she put her hands up to stop me from cutting her off " Just hear me out I know you care for him but I don't trust him sometimes he is so secretive, I mean you haven't met his family yet. I just feel like he is hiding a big secret from you and I don't want you to get hurt your my big sister and I love you more than anything. Whatever does happen you know that both dad and I are going to be here for you, But do me a big favor do not let him hurt you."

"I know Alice and maybe you are right I was not ready to get married. I just feel like he might be the only person who will ever see me the way he does. I feel special with him" I told her

"Bellla! You are special and beautiful, I am honored to call you my big sister you don't need Edward to tell you that just please be careful with him" she was pleading with me

"I promise Alice I will be careful."

ALICES POV

"I thought he had a few days off." dad said

"Yeah he just got a call from work, it's okay dad Alice will be with me and it is only going to be for a few days." Bella said just as Edward appeared

"Bella I have to go but I'll call you in a few days. Charlie I really wish I did not have to leave but I need to handle this little problem at work, you know how it is." Edward said

"It's okay Edward, we'll take care of Bells for you" dad said, something in dad's tone did not sound right. I think dad might not be to trustful in Edward.

"Thank you sir."

"Be careful" Bella replied he gave her a kiss on the cheek and than turned around and left.

"Okay lets go pack me a bag for the next few days." I said

Once I was packed we told dad that we would be back first thing in the morning. The house Edward bought for Bella was nice. The only thing was, it was not Bella the furniture was too fancy and I think she was even scared to sit on it. The place was big it had six bedrooms, two bathrooms, a den, an office, kitchen, dinning room and a large back yard. It was huge and I know that Edward had to be well off. I mean he wore expensive things but I think he might be rich, maybe that is what he is hiding and good thing than. I know that my big sister would flip out if this was his secret and I would not blame him for keeping it a secret. But I just know that it has to be something more.

"This is too much. I'm scared to sit on anything it just to fancy. He has to be out of his mind, what if I break something?" Bella said

'That's just what I was thinking, maybe when Edward calls you can ask him if he would mind if we traded some of this stuff in for something that would fit you better and that was not so fancy. Don't get me wrong I think its nice and everything but it is not you."

"I know lets go to bed and will see if he calls in the morning so I can ask." and with that we headed off to bed I was very uneasy that night. Something bad is coming what I don't know but I can tell maybe I'm just paranoid but I know that this Edward is not for my sister her soul mate is out there and very close.


End file.
